another color
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: Quizás aparentes ser alguien tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro todos guardan sus sentimientos ya sean de odio, tristeza osimplemente de amor. Aprende a vivir con tu otro "yo" que tienes dentro, ya que todos "hemos perdido la cabeza" solo que no lo demostramos
1. Chapter 1

"Quizás aparentes ser alguien tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro todos guardan sus sentimientos ya sean de odio, tristeza osimplemente de amor. Aprende a vivir con tu otro "yo" que tienes dentro, ya que todos "hemos perdido la cabeza" solo que no lo demostramos"

Sacado de una desmotivación que vi con una imagen de los 2p que me inspiro para escribir. Echo con amor para quienes leyeron "El otro yo de Japón" y antes de leer les recomiendo que lean primero ese fic ya que este es un intermediario contando como los personajes "normales" conocen a su otro "yo".Perdonen si repito mucho el nombre de los personajes ya que nunca antes había escrito con los 1p y los 2p juntos o; y cualquier sugerencia son bienvenidas.

Advertencias: contiene mpreg, lenguaje un poco subido de tono, mucho doble sentido e incestselft

* * *

Italia se encontraba tranquilamente en casa cocinando pasta, extrañaba mucho a Ludwig a quien no había visto desde el término de la segunda guerra mundial. Y no solo lo extrañaba a el si no que a Gilbert y a Kiku. Suspiro melancólico y vio entrar a su fratello quien ya alegaba de tener mucha unos tomates para hacer una sencilla ensaladay servir unos platos muy generosos de pasta con salsa boloñesa.

Al terminar de comer Feliciano se levanto decidido de llamar por enésima vez al alemán, pero esta vez recibió una respuesta.

-buenas tardes, habla Alemania  
-!ciao¡, soy yo Italia - dijo en un tono alegre al escuchar la voz de su amado alemán. Quien tras varios minutos de conversación decidieron ir a tomar algo en la casa del japonés. Al pasar rápidamente la semana, se encontraron en el aeropuerto. Italia casi llorando abrazo y beso al alemán quien también lo extrañaba. Gilbert ya sin paciencia apuro a la pareja para ir a visitar al japonés.

Mientras tanto en la casa de cierto azabache. Kuro se encontraba fastidiando a Kiku como siempre. Hasta que sintieron que llamaban a la puerta. Kuro astutamente se metió dentro de un ropero para no ser visto como lo había echo en otras tantas ocasiones para regresar a su mundo. Pero su suerte no era grande y se encontró con sus aliados, Luciano y Lutz -Oh no- se menciono a si mismo pensando en su mala suerte y de que su virginidad no iba a estar intacta si se encontraba al lado de ese latente peligro que era el italiano, Salió con disimulo del armario. Saludándolos con cortesía y con una sonrisa muy torcida. Les conto con lujo de detalles como era el "mundo" de su Shiro.

Tras un largo rato tanto como el alemán y el italiano quedaron con cáncer de tan solo escuchar lo descabellado y desastroso que estaba el mundo. -¡como mierda quieren que las guerras acaben y vivir en paz, si pasan haciendo guerras por pendejadas o por malas intervenciones de estados unidos!- exclamo Luciano sorprendido por el relato. El alemán suspiro pesado -Kuro creo que deberías darle clases intensivas de como DOMESTICAR al gringo a tu estimado Kikusito- . Kuro se rio a mas no poder, con gusto le daría clases intensivas a Kiku, pero no de como domesticar a un gringo. A sabiendas de que Lutz lo decía en doble sentido mencionando la ocupación japonesa sobre estados unidos.

Luciano miro de manera coqueta a kuro –Con que ese tipo de clases- dijo levantando una ceja, Lutz interrumpió preguntándole a kuro como había logrado infiltrarse en aquel lugar. – ¡Fácil!- exclamo el otro dejando pasmados a sus "aliados" –Solo deben meterse al armario- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, -No nos vengas a joder- decía Italia riéndose. Kuro se dio cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía, pero agradeció por buda de que no le hayan echo caso en serio.

Un día mientras Kiku hacia el aseo vio como kuro salía del interior del armario -¡Que haces hay!- chillo asustado, quien no se explicaba como el otro se pudo haberse escondido hay, si el y Ludwig había sacado los futones para dormir por la noche, suspiro para calmarse -¡Como te ocultaste hay sin que te pudiéramos ver- Kuro se hiso el sordo sin darle una respuesta.

Ya un poco enfadado Kiku abrió el armario, Kuro alarmado trato de que el otro no indagara tanto y sin querer se tropieza, haciendo que el otro se introdujera al interior del armario. Cayendo sobre su Shiro en una posición bastante comprometedora. A los pocos segundos kuro noto la presencia de Lutz y Luciano que estaban (otra vez) en su casa revisando sus pertenencias. Viendo boquiabiertos la situación. – ¡kuro se esta garchando a todos¡- dijo riéndoseLuciano. Kiku no estaba concentrado ya que estaba toda su concentración en una enorme cucaracha que paso a su lado, para luego tratar de empujar a kuro con fuerza quien recién notaba al insecto. –Uhmmm…que linda es- comento – ¡NO! Que no lo es, es asquerosa- le contesto enojado y asqueado Japón, Lutz y Luciano rieron viendo como el nipón seguía debajo del otro –ya sale de hay- decía Italia mientras empujaba a kuro y ayudaba a Kiku a levantarse mientras sonreía y lo miraba de manera indecorosa. –Te pareces a kuro pero más "sumiso"-  
-¿sumiso? ¿Shiro? Ja! No me hagan reír por favor, el no tiene nada de sumiso- dijo a carcajada kuro dejando al otro perplejo  
-Si, si lo es- contra ataco el italiano a sabiendas que el ojicarmesí era un bastardo sádico cualquiera, llegando a lastimarse a si mismo y a su homónimo para sentir un poco de dolor, pero como ya se había echo una mala costumbre el japonés ya no sentía NADA de dolor. O también una de sus malas costumbres era que le encantaba lastimar al primer idiota que se le cruzara en el camino (especialmente a Allan) para ver su rostro de agonía y ver como le rogaban compasión. –Ya basta chicos, ven que les están dando una mala impresión de nosotros- dijo Lutz mirando a Kiku. –Tengo una idea, y si vamos de visita para haya- dijo Italia apunando con un dedo hacia el armario en un tono burlesco que hiso que a ambos japoneses quedaran sin nada que decir. –esta decidido, daremos un pequeño paseo- sentencio Lutz.

Sin poder protestar entraron otra por el tan renombrado armario .-Me encantaría conocer a Feliciano y molestarlo-  
-yo también quiero indagar un poco-  
-no encontraran nada interesante- bufo kuro observando a Kiku quien se mantenía en completo silencio analizando la situación –En que piensas Shiro-  
-E-en nada interesante- murmuro a sabiendas de que sin duda se armaría un gran alboroto, sin contar de que Alfred había visto a kuro antes Y extrañamente no había dicho nada para su suerte mientras se preguntaba a si mismo de como era el estados unidos del mundo de su Kuro. Y sin antes que pudiese abrir la boca para peguntar fue interrumpido por Kuro -Es un idiota sin remedios, bastante compulsivo, vago, pervertido, se hace el "rudo" y siempre tiene deseos de causar el mal y anda con un bate con clavos por todas partes-  
-como si tu no fueras sádico y pervertido- murmuro rodando los ojos Kiku interrumpiéndolo  
-en todo caso, ¿pero que vienes a alegar kuro? Si igual fuiste pareja con el-se burlo Italia en la cara del ojicarmesí quien se enfado como siempre.

Pero al paso de la tarde no tenían nada que hacer y se dedicaron a jugar cartas a la vez que tomaban te con unas botanas en el delante jardín de la casa muy relajadamente.

Italia y Alemania se iban dirigiendo a la casa del nipón para notificarle de una "productiva reunión" que se realizaría dentro de dos días. A pesar de que habían tratado de llamarlo por teléfono no se pudieron contactar con el japonés ya el teléfono había sido previamente cortado por kuro quien no quería que nadie los molestara.

-ve~ Doitsu apuremos un poco el paso, la reunión de pasado mañana- hablo Italia dirigiéndose a Alemania.  
-si lo se, extrañamente su teléfono no sirve y no tenemos mucho tiempo para el viaje ya que la reunión será en la casa de Francia-

Al llegar a la casa del japonés quedaron impresionados al ver a Lutz y Luciano jugando con Kiku como si nada mientras hablaban cosas triviales. En especial entre Italia y Japón quienes a simple vista se notaban que se habían llevado bastante bien. –s-se parecen a nosotros Doitsu- dijo preocupado Feliciano pensando en que esas dos personas estaban engañando al japonés – ¡que esta pasando acá!- exclamo Alemania con los ojos como platos al ver a kuro trayendo mas te y unos Mochis a su homónimo. – ¡Kiku!- grito Italia mientras lo abrazaba preocupado.  
– ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿Y por que tienes el teléfono cortado?- complemento Ludwig.

Japón tartamudeo si saber que responder a lo que Italia decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto y hablo – ¡ciao¡ Me presento soy Luciano Vargas y estos tipos con cara de pocos amigos son Lutz Beilschmidt y el desagradable de Kuro Honda. Un gusto en conocerlos- termino de hablar guiñándoles el ojo entretenido ya que ansiaba mucho ver a su "yo normal". Los otros dos axis quedaron sin habla boquiabiertos, -E-esto debe ser una broma- tartamudeo Alemania  
-no, no lo es ya que una broma de este tipo seria de un pésimo gusto- bufaba Lutz un poco lateado –el show por fin comenzara- pensó mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, por que todo estaba por comenzar con ese pequeño encuentro.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Enserio? Donde esta la cámara oculta- dijo Ludwig con un dolor de cabeza, quien ya perdía toda su paciencia  
-no es una broma- susurro Japón apenado y queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra –déjemelo explicárselo- añadió con la mirada baja tal cual como si fuese un niño que acababa de ser regañado por sus padres

-Explícate todo esto rápido- bufo molesto el alemán y con un tono alto como si le estuviese dando una orden  
-¡No le vengas a hablar así a Shiro!- se entrometió kuro enfadado por el tono en que le hablo Ludwig a Kiku  
-¡En que tono quieres que le hable maldición!- le grito Ludwig en respuesta  
-¡Ya paren! No es momento para que nos pongamos a gritar- chillo Kiku desesperado  
-Doitsu deja que Kiku hable un poco mas relajadamente, no nos sirve tenerlo nervioso si quieres que explique lo que esta sucediendo en estos instantes-dijo tratando de tranquilizar al japonés que estaba extremadamente nervioso, y tras dejar ir un suspiro Kiku hablo ya mas relajado  
–Fue hace mucho tiempo, mas o menos cuando había acabado la segunda guerra mundial. Si bien recuerdan Alfred lanzo las bombas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki causando muchos daños, como ninguna nación me ayudo entube un buen tiempo solo…y bueno…- Kiku en ese momento tomo un poco de aire y respiro hondo –En ese momento estuve muy mal. Fue así como un día mientras curaba mis heridas apareció kuro de la nada, al comienzo igual me quede perplejo al verlo, creí que la soledad me estaba volviendo loco pero no era así- kuro le toco el hombro a Kiku haciendo que parase un momento y comenzó a hablar el ya que se veía que el otro estaba un poco pálido recordando esos acontecimientos.  
-Para hacerlo un poco mas sencillo de entender, nosotros somos como de un "universo paralelo" donde somos su otra identidad; somos la clara encarnación de sus frustraciones , tristezas, miedos... en resumen todos, pero TODOS sus sentimientos malos que ocultan son representados por nosotros y esos nos hacen mas fuerte día a día. Pero en nuestro "mundo" los acontecimientos que suceden aquí haya son completamente distintos, un ejemplo claro de ello es que nosotros ganamos la primera y la segunda guerra mundial- diciendo lo ultimo con un gran orgullo –y ahora de seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Ahora se los explicare con detalles de lo que sucedió ese día. Estaba un día muy aburrido y estaba jugando con una de mis hermosas mascotas (ahorrándose a decir que estaba entretenido con su criadero de serpientes), cuando una se metió dentro del armario que estaba dentro de mi habitación, cuando trate de tomarla note que no estaba y me adentre mas en el notando una extraña luz. Y de la nada llegue acá- bufo enojado –y vi a Shiro, eso fue alrededor de uno o dos años antes de la segunda guerra mundial, desde ese día cada vez que estaba aburrido venia verlo sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que vi que Shiro necesitaba mi ayuda-  
-es mejor que esto no se haga publico para las otras naciones, por que será un gran escandalo- añadió Feliciano en un tono muy serio

Todos quedaron de acuerdo con lo dicho por Feliciano, no necesitaban para NADA armar un escandalo de esas magnitudes.  
-P-pero Alfred ya vio a kuro- dijo el japonés recordando que el estadounidense ya había visto al ojicarmesí  
-Se me había olvidado por completo- pero se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido esa ocasión después de haber discutido con el estadounidense.  
-Kuro te pusiste rojo- se burlo Luciano  
-Luciano ponte serio- lo reto Lutz –Este tema es sumamente importante  
-Pero es extraño de que Alfred no haya dicho nada sobre la existencia de Kuro-  
-de seguro esta planeando algo-  
-Yo ya desconfió mucho en esa actitud de el- sentencio Kiku para después mirar a Kuro quien entendía a la perfección con solo mirar a los ojos a su Shiro para saber que pensaba  
-Estoy rotundamente de acuerdo contigo Shiro-  
-No nos dejen fuera de su conversación- les recriminó Luciano al ver como los otros dos nipones estaban tramando algo con solo.  
-hagamos un Yubitsume, esa es la promesa que se hacia y se sigue haciendo entre los yakuzas. Es la típica promesa que se hace con el dedo meñique. Pero acá en Japón la única diferencia que hay, es que en caso de que la persona que hiso el tratolo rompa, es que la otra persona tiene el derecho de cortarte todos los dedos-  
-Que miedo- reclamo Feliciano -Japón ¿eso es verdad?- Dijo temblando de miedo, a pesar de que en Italia tubo una de las mafias mas importantes (n/a: la mafia italiana fue una de las más temibles nJn), no se llegaban a tales extremos  
-Es en serio- dijo extendiendo su dedo meñique y entrecruzándolo con el de kuro, luego Kuro hiso lo mismo con Luciano y Lutz que estaban completamente de acuerdo de mantener silencio. Miraron a Feliciano y a Ludwig quienes también hicieron el mismo procedimiento con todos los presentes.

Ese seria un pacto de silencio, nada de lo que se hablo y se hablaría a futuro en la casa de Japón se contaría en público o a las otras naciones.

Llego el día de la muy productiva reunión en la casa de Francia (inserte sarcasmo) Donde se debatirían los mismos asuntos de siempre, las horas pasaron rápidamente y los axis estaban mas que preocupados por el trio que estaban aun ocultos en la casa del japonés. Se retiraron automáticamente del lugar al finalizar la reunión, ya que de lo mas que se hablo fue de las malas relaciones entre la madre Rusia y estados unidos. Kiku se rio a lo bajo, hacia tiempo que estados unidos y Rusia se odiaban a muerte y en mas de una ocasión con kuro se puso a debatir de como habían sido aliados.

Paso un par de meses y nadie comento sobre el tema, pero durante ese lapso de tiempo los axis (de ambos lados) se juntaron constantemente. Arthur fue a ver a Kiku en compañía de Alfred quien llego a pedirle disculpas. Kiku las acepto no le gustaba para nada la idea de volver a tener al estadounidense como enemigo otra vez y en especial de por que el savia de la existencia de Kuro. Pero el ojicarmesí no quedo conforme con las medidas tomadas por Kiku.

Arthur venia cada vez mas seguido a la casa del japonés, quien lo recibía amablemente (aunque un poco incomodo) y kuro constantemente tenía que regresar a su mundo para ver que demonios pasaba hay. Ser el vencedor de una gran guerra no era una cosa simple, tenia que velar de que todo siguiera constantemente bien sin ninguna falla. Mientras eso la pareja anglo-japonesa hacia incrementar sus lazos llegando a tal nivel que todos, pero TODOS los fines de semana Arthur viniera a tomar te en la casa de Kiku.

* * *

X_x note que tuve muchos errores en el anterior (las arreglare lo antes posible) y que adelante muchas cosas ;o;como por ejemplo el encuentro entre Italia y Alemania 1p y 2p pero….*mira hacia ambos lados*creo que nadie lo noto._. Y lo otro que creo que es que nadie lo lee :I así que agradecimientos a Asesina kuroevans (hija te quiero!) por su review. Y si kuro salió del armario XD ¡ah! se me había olvidado por completo, eternos agradecimientos a Horus100 quien en un review (en el fic "el otro yo de Japón") me dio por completo la idea de escribir este fic así que te lo dedico ya que no tenia planeado en escribirlo. Creo que será mas corto de lo que planee : I y tendrá ¿lemond? En la próxima parte (¿) y que tendrá muchas parejas :D a parte de la del par de japoneses del mal owo


	3. Chapter 3

El ambiente en la casa del japonés era muy cálido y relajado, la noche era perfecta con una luna llena que se veía hermosa.

Mientras bebían un poco de te verde Kiku se estiro levemente dejando ir un suspiro de relajación, realmente amaba la compañía del ingles.

Arthur se quedo mirando por un buen rato a Kiku quien se había percatado de la mirada del ingles, pero de tanto tiempo que estuvo con kuro se acostumbro a que lo quedaran mirando constantemente -¿Qué pasa Igirisu-san?- le pregunto tras unos diez minutos de que el anglosajón se le quedara observando detalladamente –N-nada importante- tartamudeo Arthur. –Si usted lo dice- le dijo Japón quedándose mirándolo por unos segundos y volver a tomar un sorbo de te.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del armario (n/a: se ve raro escrito así._.).

Kuro discutía con Oliver, quien estaba aburrido y venia a joderle la pita al japonés que prefería estar mil veces con Luciano que con el ingles. –Me tengo que ir a solucionar uno asuntos, así que lárgate-  
-No te enfades sweety, ya me voy- decía el peli rosa con ademan de irse de hay, después de alrededor de una hora que el ingles se fuera y dejar solo al japonés del mal, este decidió ir a donde Kiku.

-¿Q-que s-sucede Igirisu-san- tartamudeo con miedo Kiku al ver como el ingles se le acercaba de una manera muy sensual, pero sus labios fueron callados por un beso, un beso al que se aferro dudoso ¿Qué era lo estaba sintiendo ahora? Se sentía culpable ¿pero de que? En este último tiempo solo había sido besado inescrupulosamente por kuro quien en más de una coacción le robaba alguno que otro beso. Puso su mente en blanco dejándose llevar y solo concentrándose en aquel tacto. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba completamente sentado en el regazo del ingles.

Kuro estaba de regreso y vio a SU Shiro siendo besado pasionalmente por Arthur, que recorría la espalda del japonés con las manos y Kiku solo se concentraba en acariciarle los cabellos.

Ya en un ataque de ¿celos? Tomo a Kiku por uno de los hombros y lo separo del ingles muy enojado, a la mierda todo, tomo al ingles por los brazos y lo echo fuera. Toda esa escena la había visto Oliver quien siguiendo para ver que tramaba kuro lo siguió, aprovechándose del alboroto salió de la casa de nipón (no pregunten como, simplemente lo hiso) cerro con fuerza la puerta –Shiro- susurro a lo bajo.

Arthur en la parte de afuera gritaba el nombre del japonés tratando de recibir una respuesta coherente con lo sucedido sin recibirla, se fue indignado e insultando. Pero al ver eso Oliver sonrió complacido, ahora tendría algo interesante que hacer.

-Shiro- susurro otra vez con un tono muy bajo acercándose para abrazarlo y Kiku bajo la mirada -¿Ahora que le pasa?- pensó, sintiendo como el otro lo tomaba del mentón haciendo levantar la mirada, logrando que estas se encontrasen, sin escrúpulos Kuro cazo los labios de Kiku, quien se negó pero al paso de unos minutos comenzó a corresponderlo ya que le agradaba aquella sensación que le daban sentir los labios de Kuro sobre los suyos. Dejo ir un leve gemido al sentir como el ojicarmesí infiltraba sus manos por debajo de su kimono acariciando fervientemente sus piernas. Lo miro con lujuria y perdiendo toda su paciencia lo recostó sobre el futon. La respiración de ambos se empezó a agitar mucho.

Después comenzó a desabrochar el obi del kimono del mas bajo -K-Kuro- suspiro al sentir como su piel se despojaba elegantemente de su kimono, pero Kiku no se quedo atrás y le desabrocho la chaqueta militar (pero en en esta ocasión no llevaba su usual capa morada) y después la camisa que llevaba por debajo de esta, pasado sus manos por el blanco y pálido pecho del ojicarmesí a la vez que admiraba su también sonrojado rostro. Kuro dejo ir un suspiro de placer al sentir como las manos de Kiku por su pecho y luego por su espalda.

Aprovechando aquella posición se acerco con lentitud al cuello de Kiku besándolo y dejando varias mordidas en este -Shiro- susurro lujuriosamente en el oído del mas bajo para luego morderlo coquetamente. Durante el transcurso de la noche ambos se entregaron mutuamente mostrando lo que sentían el uno por el otro ((n/a: aunque siempre desee escribir lemond de este par…me dio flojera hacerlo ¬¬ y cierto italiano me estuvo apresurando mucho))

La mañana estaba preciosa, kuro despertó gracias a que unos rallos del sol le llegaron directo a la cara, -Buenos días- le susurro a Kiku, acariciando su brazo con delicadeza –buenos días- le contesto para darse vuelta y verlo directamente a los ojos, kuro apreso con fuerza el cuerpo de Kiku. Brindándole varios besos que dejaron perplejo al mas bajo –Aishiteru- le susurro al odio al ojicarmesí quien suspiro - watashi ga zutto anata o aishite-, (te amo mucho) al oír eso Kiku no pudo resistirse a soltar una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, lo abrazo con fuerza. Kuro deshizo aquel abrazo para limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro.  
- quedémonos nosotros dos juntos, por siempre ¿si?-  
-juntos por siempre kuro-nii  
-¿kuro-nii?- dijo burlándose un poquito

Kiku se avergonzó como nunca y escondió su rostro en el pecho del ojicarmesí, quien le comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad.

Días tranquilos y sin mucho movimiento transcurrieron. Kiku fue corriendo al baño y kuro lo siguió a sabiendas de lo que estaba sucediendo a su Shiro. Le sujeto los cabellos mientras el mas bajo vomitaba, últimamente había tenido mareos, vómitos y unos extraños antojos. Kuro savia que estaba pasando, ya que podía saber todo lo que Kiku sentía tanto como física y psicológicamente.

-Shiro… ¿sabes que significa esto?- le pregunto burlón  
-No, no lo se- respondió Kiku levanto la mirada, limpiándose el vomito de la comisura de sus labios  
-¿Seguro que no? Por que yo si-  
-¿Qué es?-  
-Piénsalo…que pasa cuando una mujer siente vómitos, mareos y antojos. Aunque seas un chico quiero que analices todas las pistas-  
-Mmmmm…*se asusta* es c-c-cuando e-e-está con….*traga un poco de salivas* claros si-signos d-de e-em-embarazo- tartamudeo con miedo  
-Bingo, acertaste. Y recuerda que yo puedo sentir cada cosa que sucede con tu cuerpo- al decir eso kuro bajo su mano hasta el vientre del otro…-Seremos padres Shiro~- eso fue la gota que rebalso el baso y Kiku se desmayo por el shock -mierda- dijo kuro tratando de que el otro no se golpeara en la cabeza al caer, después lo tomo y lo llevo a la habitación para que descansara, acariciándole su mejilla –Creo que la noticia fue mucho para ti- susurro contento y besando la frente de Kiku, pero también estaba preocupado por la negligencia que había tenido ante Arthur. Y ahora más que nunca no dejarían que le tocaran a su Shiro.

* * *

:I me gusta el mpreg ¿se nota cierto? Y junto con esto se vendrá el drama dramoso :o (¿) Ah! Y mi querida lucia~no aprende a no joderme o apurarme en fb cuando escribo ¡por que me carga mas que nada en el mundo que me presionen cuando escribo! *le dedica una mirada asesina* quienes leyeron "el otro yo de Japón" notaran que reutilice una parte XD y bueno… algún día podre escribir por completo un hermoso lemond japancest :c ¿comentarios? son bien recibidos ewe


	4. Chapter 4

En la casa de Arthur este maldecía como mal de la cabeza –Maldiciones, que mierda paso en la casa de Japón- grito golpeando la mesa cuando de repente escucho una voz hablándole por detrás suyo.  
-Sweety es de muy mala educación maldecir de esa manera- se burlo un peli rosado tomando un pequeño sorbo a una tasita de te que había sacado de por hay místicamente.  
-¿Q-quien eres?- dudo en gritar Inglaterra confundido  
-Soy Oliver Kirkland, un gusto en conocerte-  
-¿Y que se supone que eres? -  
-Mmm… soy Reino de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte-  
-No me jodas- hablo el ingles a la vez que se señalaba a si mismo-Yo soy Inglaterra-  
-Pues yo igual-  
-Me da una flojera tan grande explicarte- *bufa* - pero si quieres pídele una explicación a Japón-  
-Eso are mañana- dijo Inglaterra yéndose a dormir dejando al peli rosado solo.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana Oliver preparaba sus típicos cupcackes con sorpresa especial. Para cuando eran mas o menos las doce Arthur se levanto decidido para ir y hablar con Japón, Oliver lo paro para que tomara algo de desayuno. Un poco desconfiado el ojiesmeralda tomo un poco de te (que claramente estaba bueno) y miro con detalle uno de los cupcackes  
-No te preocupes, no están envenenados-  
-¿Que?- grito Inglaterra escupiendo el te que tenia en la boca  
-Que no están envenenados- te dije, mira, dijo tras tomar un cupcackes y comerlo. Eso le dio un poco de confianza a Iggy para que tomara uno y lo probara –Mmm…están ricos, a diferencia de mi cocina bien, pero envenena las cosas- pensó. A pesar que quería ir a la mañana siguiente a hablar con Kiku, no fue por temor, pero ahora tenia las fuerzas suficientes para ir y ¿encarar? a Japón y a pesar de que paso una semana aun estaba decidido en hablar con el nipón.

Kiku se despertaba con un leve dolor de cabeza, kuro vio como se medio levanto del futon ((que ojala quede en claro que se quedo sentado)) – ¿Estas bien Shiro?- le susurro preocupado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda del mas bajo. –Me tenias muy preocupado-  
-Estoy bien, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?  
-Como…un par de días-  
-¡Tanto!-  
-¿si?

Kiku se levanto de la cama rápidamente, pero fue detenido por kuro –Calma- le pidió, haciendo que se sentara otra vez –esta bien- le respondió apoyándose en el pecho de kuro -¿Cómo lo aremos ahora?- le pregunto preocupado por lo que se vendría mas adelante.

-¡Nihon!- gritaba desde afuera de la casa Arthur en compañía de Oliver. Salió a ver quien llamaba kuro, enfadado como siempre –¿Quien es?- se detuvo un leve momento al ver al peli rosa –A que vienes bastardo- cambio a decir  
-A que le expliques a sweety todo lo que esta pasando mi estimado-

Kuro bufo más enojado haciéndolo pasar, Kiku no se dio cuenta cuando pasaron. Seguía sentado pero esta vez con ambas manos en la zona del vientre, completamente distraído.  
-Shiro, vinieron "visitas"- Kiku levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de el ojicarmesí , sonrojándose y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, Arthur creyó que se había sonrojado al verlo –Necesitamos hablar- le dijo, pero en privado  
-E-esta bien-  
-Ninguno de los dos va a hablar a solas- dijo kuro en alto  
-Entonces hablaremos TODOS aquí sobre el tema, primero quienes son-  
-¿Otra vez tengo que explicarlo?-  
-Eso creo-  
-¿Cómo que otra vez?  
-Somos su otro yo y blablablá- dijo kuro lateado por dar el discursito por tercera vez

Arthur miro desorientado a kuro – ¿Ahora dime que eres tu y por que estas con Nihon?  
- Soy kuro honda y estoy acá por que se me da la gana- le respondió-  
-En resumen Igirisu-san ellos-dijo señalando a kuro y a Oliver –son nuestros sentimientos que ocultamos, en otras palabras son nuestro lado ¿malo?-  
-Y ¿el resto de las naciones también tienen su "otro yo"-  
-Pues claro, idiota-  
-Kuro...creo que será mejor que contemos todo…- susurro Kiku  
-¿Seguro?-  
-Si, aremos una junta en mi casa y dile a los de tu mundo que vengan para…- *traga saliva* -para acá, sin contar que será un poco difícil, a pesar de que Feliciano-san y Ludwig-kun conocen a Luciano y a Lutz quienes creo nos ayudaran ¿cierto? Y ahora con… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al peli rosa  
-Oliver-  
-Oliver…creo que las cosas se complicaran mas ya que creo que no se lo quedara callado con sus aliados-  
-Estas en lo cierto sweety-  
-Y a mí me ignoran ¿cierto?  
-En resumen si, para cuando planeas hacer la reunión-  
-Lo antes posible-  
-Llamare al resto de las naciones- contribuyo Arthur –Sera una reunión de extremada urgencia-

Y con ello Arthur llamo a Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Yao e Ivan. Kiku en cambio llamo a Feliciano, Ludwig y les pidió que llevaran a Gilbert y a Antonio. Para después ir junto con Oliver y Kuro al otro lado del armario y convocar la reunión.

-Estamos acá por una reunión de extremada urgencia- dijo Lutz quien estaba a la cabecilla de a reunión junto con Ludwig tratando de mantener el orden, a pesar de que el orden no era la especialidad del alemán ojivioleta –Tendrán cinco minutos para hablar y cada uno levantara la mano cuando desee hablar y si no lo cumplen ¡los mato!- grito haciendo a todos callar-

A un lado estaban los aliados y los axis "normales" y al otro lado los invitados. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente desde ambos lados, kuro se levanto y hablo –Un gusto en conocerlos, soy kuro honda, o como quedamos en termino con Shiro. Su 2p- y así fue explicando todo (otra vez) del como llego y quienes eran.

La mayoría quedo boquiabierto con la sorpresa, algunos lo negaban pero habían quienes ya aceptaban la realidad, uno de ellos era Alfred quien conocía ya a Kuro.

-Aiyaaa! Y quieren que nos traguemos eso aru-  
-Pero si es la verdad- dijo en respuesta

Y así entre susurros se volvió un aburrido debate ((n/a: me dio flojera escribir un debate x_x)) quedando en la conclusión en que cada uno pasaría una semana con su "2p" (como quedaron en decirles) para que se conociesen mejor.

* * *

:I quedo medio flojo...¿comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

-**en casa de Canadá y estados unidos**-

Alfred había salido a comprar para la cena dejando a Matthew a solas con Millo y Allan

-Y ahora que hacemos- dijo Allan a la vez que prendía un cigarrillo –Ojala no traiga carne de cenar por que la odio-  
-No se y dame uno tacaño- dijo Canadá quitándole la cajetilla de cigarrillos ante la atónica mirada del ojivioleta  
-Esto…chicos….creo que no deberían fumar tanto y si quieres Allan pudo prepararte algo vegetariano ya que mi hermano le encantan las hamburguesas - Milo recordó por completo que su némesis estaba en frente de el  
-Perdón, había olvidado completamente tu presencia-  
-Ya me costumbre a ello no te preocupes – Matthew dejo ir un suspiro pesado  
-¿Por qué se supone que no deberíamos fumar mucho- se burlo el moreno riéndose olvidándose del tema de la cena  
-Regularmente no hago caso de esto...pero lee lo que dice las cajetillas- dijo a la vez que le tiraba la cajetilla  
-Que flojera, léelo tu- respondió tirándosela de vuelta  
-Me das tanta flojera-

Y tras lo dicho Milo tomo la cajetilla y comenzó a leer en voz alta: (n/a: en las cajetillas de cigarro acá en chile y justito en la parte derecha dice esto tal cual XD)

"**el humo de cada cigarrillo que tú fumas contiene, entre otros productos tóxicos: alquitrán, **producto que causa cáncer. **Nicotina,** producto que te hace adicto. **Monóxido de carbono,** gas toxico igual al que emana de los tubos de escape.** Arsénico, **químico utilizado como veneno para ratas."

Tras lo leído el canadiense sonrió para tomar otro cigarrillo y prenderlo – ¡Ja! Pues a mi me vale verga- Matthew quedo como siempre siendo ignorado, pero ahora era peor, ya que era su némesis quien lo ignoraba esta vez.  
-Ah! se me olvido…¿Quién eras?- dijo Allan mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo  
-Soy Canadá- respondió Mathew en su típico tono bajo y siendo ignorado otra vez por Estados Unidos  
-Yo también soy Canadá- le respondió Millo sonriéndole y acariciándole los cabellos, desordenándoselos, cosa que hiso que el ojivioleta no se sintiera tan solo. Matthew sonrió cálidamente.

Matthew se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo para hacer una contundente ensalada. Pero pensó en la posibilidad de que al némesis de su hermano le gustaría la carne de soya, por lo que fue hacia el living y le pregunto si le gustaban las hamburguesas de soya. A lo que no recibió una repuesta.  
-Te hablan- dijo el Millo tras exhalar el humo del cigarro  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Me preguntaba si te gustaban las hamburguesas de soya…- Allan al escuchar las palabras "hamburguesa de soya" se puso a la mar de contento  
-Pues claro, me encantan- dijo sintiéndose un poco mimado  
-Por que tenemos carne de soya, para prepararte unas cuantas para que cenes-  
-Gracias, me encantarían-

Al rato Alfred llego con la mercadería, y vio a su hermano cocinado, a lo que se ofreció ayudarlo. La cena resultaría siendo hamburguesas normales y (las renombradas) de soya.

Comieron en absoluto silencio y Alfred fue hacia su habitación a dormir lo mismo hiso Millo dejando a solas a Allan y Matthew, quienes decidieron ver una película, que resulto siendo "Los juegos del hambre", por lo que el las escenas sangrientas Allan las quedaba viendo con mucho detalle. Al ratito debió su mirada hacia Matthew para hablarle –Gracias-  
-No te preocupes, estaban bastante ricas-  
-Pero igual, te diste el tiempo-  
-Aparte de que igual se me antojaban…odio las hamburguesas normales, pero la de soya son muy apetitosas-  
-¿A que no?- Matthew asintió con la cabeza  
-¿Por qué no te gusta la carne?  
-¿Viste a Luciano? Es el representante de Italia…- izo una pausa tratando de recordar  
-¿Italia del norte?- divago al azar  
-Si, ese mismo, aunque no me creas es una persona extremadamente sádica y es por su culpa que no como carne, ya que me dejo un trauma muy grande con esta- dijo recordando con un escalofrió la "escultura" con carne humana. Matthew no quiso entrar mas en el tema, ya que no quería ganarse un trauma de tal magnitud.

Pasaron dos días y Matthew con Allan se iban llevando cada vez mejor. Por lo que todas las noches se quedaban hasta tarde viendo películas. Hasta que una noche Allan tomo desapercibido al canadiense y le dio un leve beso en los labios, un beso que se repitió otra vez, y que causo que se subiera los ánimos entre los dos. Locura se podía ver hay, Allan acariciaba la piel del canadiense con fervor. Si no fuese por la falta de aire, ambos jamás hubiesen separado sus labios. Pero dentro después un minuto hasta se les fue olvidando de tomar aire y se besaban a tal punto que pareciese que se iban a terminar de ahogar a besos. La película ya había terminado hacia poco rato, pero ninguno lo noto. Solo estaban concentrados en los múltiples besos que se estaban dando con pasión.

Nadie noto la muy extraña cercanía del pelirrojo con el ojivioleta, pero Millo tenia ciertas sospechas de lo que pasaba.

-**en casa de Inglaterra**-

Arthur se tubo que resignar a la realidad, su japonés ya tenia una relación…¿con el mismo?. Destrozo la taza con la que estaba tomando te con anterioridad –Calma sweety- dijo Oliver trayendo unos cupcackes, llevaba artos días sin poder establecer una conversación con el ojiesmeralda, quien estaba cohibido por las ultimas noticias.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme!? Siendo que la persona que amo esta con otra persona- dijo frustrado- No es mi culpa que no le hayas dicho antes-  
-Quien te crees tu para venir a darme ese tipo de consejos-  
-Alguien con pareja querido-  
-¿Con quien supuestamente estas saliendo?-  
-con Christopher-  
-¿Quién es es tal "Christopher"-  
-Francia-

Arthur parpadeo dos veces, sin creerse lo que había escuchado, ¡no se creía para nada que su 2p saliese con el bastardo del vino! Siendo que el lo odiaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. Con eso noto mas que nunca que eran mas que recontra opuestos.


	6. Antes de que continúen leyendo…

Antes de que continúen leyendo….

Les explicare las parejas principales que abran de aquí en adelante, ya que abran también alguna que otra pareja ocasional, que a pesar que no muestre al 2p o al 1p saldrán a lo rápido o para librarlos un poco de la tensión (¿) y con el paso del fic pueden que cambien, para que no hayan malos entendidos. Y algunas las saque al azar tomando un papel con los nombres de los personaje. Las sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Gerita (1p)  
Spamano (1p)  
Japancest (es la pareja protagonista)  
Uscan (Estados unidos 2p y Canadá 1p)  
Engport (1p)  
Rochu (2p)  
Fruk (2p)  
Gerita (2p) (mas que como relación de pareja va a ser una relación de amor-odio)  
Frupru (1p) (para quienes no han oído de esta pareja es la de Francia con Prusia)  
Rusame (1p)  
Prucan (2p) (no que como xuxi lo are con esta pareja…pero tomare las medidas necesarias XD)  
Spamano (2p)  
Macauchu (1p) (¡por que hay que apoyar esta pareja tan hermosa!, que tiene poquísimos fans…*llora*)

Como pudieron ver también a lo largo del fic es que use nombres humanos, que me dio una amiga en fb (se me olvido su nombre…fue hacia tanto tiempo….y pocas veces hablo con la gente que tengo hay ._.)

Lovino – Flavio  
Francis - Christopher  
Alfred - Allan  
Arthur – Oliver  
Yao- Yang  
Gilbert – Gilen  
Antonio – Andrés  
Ivan – Ion  
Matthew- milo

también necesito ayuda D: con algunos nombres humanos de los 2p como son el de Liechtenstein, Belarus, Austria, Hungría, Hong Kong , Taiwán, Corea , Mónaco, Portugal y el sexy de Macau :c (para quienes me quieran ayudar me manda un inbox o me agregan al fb que sale en el siguiente link recuerden sacarle los espacios… ( : / / w w w. . a

gracias por tomar atención a esto y que el fic sea y continúe siendo de su agrado.


	7. Chapter 7

nihao! Perdonen, pero esta vez me retase gracias a que mi pc me dio pantallazo azul, por lo que perdí TODO, desde lo que llevaba escrito de este fic (y otros que estaban en progreso), la poca información que tenia sobre las personalidades de los 2p de Belarus, Liechtenstein y España u_u y mi asakiku Q.Q por ultimo esta vez les tengo lo que todos querían y esperaban ver (?) *redoble de tambores* a duras penas el ¡2p del toñaso! x_x no me peguen D: (?) pero en realidad me costo mucho x_x

* * *

-***en casa de Estados unidos y Canadá***-

-Con que ustedes dos, andan pinchando- dijo Millo observando detenidamente a Allan  
-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-  
-Mmm...Creo que en la forma en que miras a MI homónimo- respondió acusatoriamente el canadiense  
-Tu qué crees- se burlo el norteamericano, dejando en claro la relación que tenia con Matthew -Y que conste, que extrañamente no lo quiero para el rato-  
-Cuéntame una de vaqueros...con tu personalidad y la de Mathew terminaran antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

Allan se quedo mirándolo unos instantes bastante enfadado -El es muy diferente al tipo de personas con las que te encuentras en nuestro "mundo" mi estimado hermanito. Hasta creo que nos parecemos... ¿Recuerdas como Oliver me ignoraba por estar contigo cuando éramos pequeños?, el me conto que a él siempre Arthur lo dejo de lado por Alfred, y que fue Francis quien lo cuido, ya que a nadie le importaba el territorio canadiense...pero en mi caso a nadie le importo mi territorio, y que nadie se encargo de mi-

Tras decir eso se fue a su habitación, donde después de unos minutos entro Mathew preocupado, para ver que sucedía con su pareja.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto asomándose por la puerta  
-Ahora que estás conmigo, mucho mejor- le respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa que tenia únicamente para Mathew  
-¿Enserio?- dijo, sonrojándose. A pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Allan, sentía que lo conocía de toda una vida.  
-Si, es enserio-  
-Entonces, siempre estaré a tu lado, para que siempre te sientas bien-

Allan beso con lentitud a Mathew, y eso causo que el corazón del canadiense se acelerara a mil. Solo los besos del estadounidense lo hacían sentir de aquella manera, se fueron acomodando en la cama, para tener otra noche que los hermanos de ambos no deberían enterarse...por ahora.

-***en casa de España e Italia Romano***-

-¡Bastardo tengo hambre, apurate!-  
-¡Cuidadito con ese vocabulario!- exclamo cierto pelirrubio adicto a la moda  
-Ya voy romano- dijo interrumpiendo el amante de los tomates, quien con una gran sonrisa, les serbia la cena a sus visitas.

Flavio se quedo mirando a Antonio -Tienes un pésimo gusto en moda-  
-Ejejeje, perdón supongo...-  
-Pero me caes mejor que - susurro, quedándose maravillado con la comida, el España que el conocía no era para nada bueno en la cocina, y siempre tenía remordimientos por la guerra civil española. No quería admitirlo pero le agradaba mucho Toño y su alegre sonrisa, aunque tuviese un pésimo gusto en la moda.

No habían podido tener noticias de Andrés desde que habían llegado a hospedarse en casa de sus homónimos, cosa que bajada igual triste a Flavio.

Antonio había esperado con ansias poder ver a su 2p, pero como este no llegaba ni a quedarse a dormir en la casa, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Pero el tenia cierto presentimiento de que le costaría acelerársele, pero como la buena nación que era, aria todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para llevarse bien con Andrés cueste lo que cueste.

Quien conocía a Andrés, sabían que era un hombre de poca paciencia y que solo podía soportar a Flavio y a Luciano, con suerte.

Como siempre, el estaba en un bar medio ebrio, le encantaba el ron y eso era algo que todos sabían. Por lo que Flavio tomo eso a su favor y fue a buscarlo en todas las cantinas del lugar, y tras varios días, lo encontró.

Ambos Españas, tras una semana de no verse a la cara, se miraron con sorpresa. Andrés, miro de soslayo a Antonio, su sonrisa, su cabello corto, ojos verdes y cabello corto castaño. Drásticamente distinto a él, que tenía el cabello castaño largo amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos rojos, muchas cicatrices y otra cosa...que hacía que fuesen mas que opuestos, su sonrisa, el nunca sonreía...y sobre todo después de la guerra civil española.

-***en casa de Alemania e Italia del norte***-

Alemania se había ido a atender unos problemas con sus superiores, en compañía de Lutz.

Luciano, miro todo a su alrededor, y vio a su némesis cocinando, admirándolo en todo sentido.  
Pensando el porqué lo consideraban inútil, siendo que él lo encontraba lo más perfecto del mundo, ya entendía a la perfección del por qué Kuro se quedo con Kiku. Aunque igual estaba un poco lateado del porque Feliciano tea una relación con Ludwig. A él no le caía muy bien Lutz...pero tenía cierto presentimiento de que lo conocía de antes, y sin contar que el alemán sabia todo de él.

Bufo cansado, sentándose en la mesa que estaba en la cocina, Feliciano se dio vuelta, para mirarlo y ofrecerle un trozo de Pie de limón. Lo miro sorprendido, y acepto gustoso, estaba delicioso, la cremita de limón era dulcecita, llegando a no ser empalagosa.

Se sonrojo, disfrutando aquel platillo, y su némesis le ofreció otro trozo mas  
-Terminare engordando- rio Luciano, comiendo gustosamente el trozo de pie, Feliciano sonrió, tomando asiento -¿Y cómo te llevas con Lutz?- pregunto alegremente  
-Mas o menos, no nos llevamos como tú y Ludwig- aclaro, pero Feliciano no quiso preguntar mas con miedo de incomodar al otro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y Luciano hablo -Me gustas- le declaro, Feliciano se sonrojo  
-No me estés jugando una broma- le respondió  
-No, no lo es- susurro levantándose, para acercarse a la silla donde estaba sentado el ojimiel, acorralándolo en esta y besarlo.


	8. perdonen, pero esto no continuara

perdonen, pero another color no seguirá, mi hermano me robo mi pc...y no podre seguir escribiendo, me siento mal por ello...y no creía que ese hijo de la puta que nos mal pario me hiciese mas daño de lo que ya me había echo, al robarme mi cámara. les pido mil disculpas pero no podre seguir escribiendo.


End file.
